Memories
by DiamondsAndSpades
Summary: He was a doctor. She was his patient and he was determined that that will be the way things remained. But will it? AU KandaxOC R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya!

This is the first time I've written for this fandom so please excuse any OOCness. Er…actually. It's the first time I've written fanfiction in a long while so any concrit is appreciated! ^^

Anyways...happy reading!

-DiamondsAndSpades

* * *

_Fanfiction based of D. Gray Man by Hoshino Katsura._

**Chapter 1: **

She had been waiting for hours. Sighing, she shifted uncomfortably on the stiff plastic seat.

The corridor was quiet save for the rhythmic ticking of the clock on the wall opposite. She glanced irritably at it; quarter past 2 and still no news whatsoever.

"A-ahem. Excuse me Miss…Lilly?" said a voice somewhere to her right.

She frowned and turned towards the source.

A man, probably in his early twenties, stood fidgeting nervously before her.

She stared.

Despite his age, the man had completely snow white hair and a red scar which ran down the left side of his face. She glanced at his name tag.

_Allen Walker. Junior Doctor._

"Ah yes. That's me." She replied standing.

"I presume you have an appointment with Mast- Uh. I mean. Doctor Cross?" He asked consulting his manila folder.

"…Yes I do."

"Well if you would just follow me…" he said cheerfully turning on his heel and striding down the hall.

She nodded and trailed warily after the young doctor. They paused before a plain wooden door. Inscribed in thin black writing on the gold name plate were the words:

_Dr. Marian Cross_

Allen raised a hand and knocked twice before opening.

"What the? What on earth is going on here?" He jumped back in disgust.

Lilly peered curiously around him.

Her mouth dropped.

The office was as unlike an office as was possible. It was large and very well furnished. It also smelt – strangely enough - of smoke and alcohol. Her eyes landed on a rather flamboyantly dressed man who lounged much too casually behind his large mahogany desk.

"Now who do we have here?" he said in a low and seductive tone. "Come in and take a seat."

"Uhm…" Lilly hesitated, unsure whether or not it was safe to actually approach this strange man.

He chuckled. "No need to hesitate darling. It's alright to approach me."

"Uh…" Lilly took a step back. "Thanks but…I think I'll be more comfortable here."

"Oh? But I insist -"

"MASTER!" Allen strode over and slammed the manilla folder upon the other's desk. "What the hell have you been doing while I was away?"

He shrugged, looking completely unperturbed by the young doctor's outburst. He scanned the documents before him.

"Lilly Lai…" he said slowly, "interesting name. Chinese?"

Allen looked positively livid. "LISTEN WHEN SOMEONE IS TALKING WILL YOU?"

"I could say the same to you brat. Can't you see that _I'm_ talking?"

"Y-you…"

"And another thing. You're in the presence of a beautiful being. Filthy things such as yourself should get the hell out of here."

Allen glared. "And leave you in the same room as Miss Lai? I think not." He turned to Lilly and gave her an encouraging smile, "Don't mind him. He may be a creep but I promise he won't do anything physical."

"…"

"While I'm in the room anyway and please, do take a seat." He motioned towards the leather chair.

Lilly looked from him to the chair to the doctor then back again. She sighed and grudgingly approached the desk. Cross grinned.

"Couldn't resist me in the end eh…"

Lilly shot him a piercing look. "I'm not doing it because of you."

"For him then?"

Allen gave a warning cough.

Cross sighed and shuffled the documents. "No illnesses for the past 2 weeks; Heart rate, temperature and blood pressure – normal. It seems your health is in good condition." He looked up. "And you're sure you want to go through with this operation?"

"Yes."

"You do realise that you're taking a huge risk right? If this operation fails…you may end up losing your sight forever."

Lilly gritted her teeth. "I'm well aware of that."

Cross eyed her appraisingly. "I suppose it would be such a waste if you hid your eyes behind glasses," he murmured. "You have beautiful eyes you know."

She looked down and did not answer. The door to the office swung open.

"Late." said Cross leaning back against his seat. "What's your excuse this time?"

"Tch. You know very well why," replied a smooth voice.

Lilly's head snapped up and she turned to face the stranger.

Her breath hitched.

She wasn't sure what she was expecting – an overweight sweaty old man perhaps - but whatever it was, it most certainly wasn't this.

The man was most likely of Japanese descent with sharp, dark eyes and equally dark hair tied back in a high ponytail, and despite his rather obnoxious scowl, Lilly could tell that he was handsome. He was immaculately dressed in a crisp blue shirt, black tailored trousers and white coat. He was young. Surprisingly young, probably only a year or so older than herself.

He strode towards them, the sound of his shoes making sharp clacking sounds against the polished floor. Pausing, he surveyed the room impassively. His eyes landed on a young woman, sitting bolt upright in her chair and looking right back at him.

A pregnant pause.

Heart hammering madly, Lilly tore her eyes away, suddenly aware that her face was burning.

Cross smirked, looking between the two. "I suppose an introduction would be necessary. Miss Lilly Lai, surgeon Yuu Kanda," He gestured offhandedly at the Japanese, "and anaesthesiologist Lavi Bookman."

She started and swivelled around to face the other occupant of the room.

"Hi!" said the redhead eagerly, "the name's Lavi. Wow. Say how old are you? Do you have a boyfriend?"

Lilly blinked in surprise.

"Usagi…" began Kanda warningly.

"What? Is Yuu jealous that I got to speak to her first?"

Kanda closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his mouth – probably to say something offensive – but closed it again as he thought better of it.

Instead he turned to the startled girl and offered her a brief and slightly strained smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Lai. I'll be the one overlooking your operation."

Lilly looked up into those captivating black eyes and could only nod in reply.

Yuu Kanda was gorgeous, period.

* * *

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"How do you feel?" asked Lavi conversationally as he checked her ID bracelet against his notes. Again.

Lilly took a deep breath. She wasn't afraid. Not really. She was in capable hands, that she was sure of but as she lay on the crisp sheets of the gurney, she had to admit that she was scared. The mere thought of failure was…her jaw clenched.

"You know…an answer would be nice." he continued humorously. "I need to know how much more anaesthetic to give you."

"…"

"Ok ok. Relax. I know what I'm doing." He gave her a reassuring grin. "You know…that sleepy scowl of yours doesn't look very threatening at all."

"…"

He glanced at her. She was scared. That much was obvious. Her breathing was short and rapid and she was clenching the sheets so hard they looked on the verge of tearing. He frowned.

"Look. Yuu's our most promising surgeon, so it's going to be ok…alright?"

She didn't answer.

Sighing, he prodded her gently on the arm. "Does this hurt? Just nod or something."

Lilly shook her head, her vision slowly fading.

"That should do it then." He motioned to a nearby nurse. "Wheel her in Lena-lady."

The gurney began to rock gently from side to side and she was faintly aware of the lights getting brighter and brighter until it became almost unbearable.

She squinted, struggling to stay awake.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a surgeon approaching and she caught a glimpse of a familiar face half hidden behind a mask before the anaesthetic took effect and she reluctantly allowed herself to succumb to the darkness.

* * *

Black eyes narrowed in concentration as fingers tightened around the thin metallic hilt. The scalpel glinted almost evilly in the light before it sliced downwards.

A split second pause then…red.

* * *

"My, if it isn't Lenalee Lee."

"Ah Ms Klaud, how are you feeling? Better? Oh it's good to see you again Miranda!"

"Y-yea. I guess it's been a while since I last saw …oh." A sharp intake of breath and the voice dropped to a whisper. "Who's this? What happened to her?"

"Well…"

Lilly winced and sat up, not quite daring to open her eyes. She wasn't sure what she will do if the operation really did turn out to be a failure but she wasn't about to lie there pretending to be asleep either.

"Ah! Miss Lai. At last, you're awake."

She swallowed. "The operation-"

"Why don't you open your eyes and see for yourself?"

She hesitated then gingerly pried open one eye.

"WOAH!"

"LAVI!" cried the nurse in exasperation pulling the redhead away from the shocked patient, "What do you think you're doing with that?"

Lilly turned at the sound of muffled laughter. At the other end of the ward was another nurse tending to a pretty, blonde woman with a cross shaped scar across her face. The nurse – German by the looks of things – started and turned hurriedly away when she caught her eye.

"Aw c'mon Lenalee. It was a joke!" he whined using the plushie as some form of temporary shield between him and the irate nurse.

"That wasn't funny at all. Look at her! The poor girl. How would _you_ feel if I stuffed a _panda_ of all thingsin _your _face?"

"She didn't mind…right Lilly?" He flashed her a winning smile.

His smile was infectious and she couldn't help but return it with a grin of her own.

"You'd better apologise or I'll make sure Bookman hears of this." the nurse said sternly although she too fought a smile.

The young anaesthesiologist blanched at her words. "You wouldn't."

"I would. You do remember what happened last time right?"

"…sorry."

"And Miss Lai."

She jumped. "Yes?"

"If you'll just stretch out your arm and I'll take your heart rate and blood pressure."

Lilly nodded, watching as the petite Chinese nurse deftly wound the felt band around her bicep.

"Usually Kanda will be here but he's been rather busy these past few weeks so Lavi has been filling in." She frowned at the monitor. "Blood pressure's fine but you're heart rate is a little fast. Probably because of this idiot here…"

"Hey!"

She shot him a look then turned back to the monitor. "But it's best to be safe than sorry." She made a note on her clipboard. "Now if you'll just turn your head…" A sharp click. "Hm and your temperature's fine too. So far so good."

Lilly let out a sigh of relief.

"However…"

"You're eyesight will be rather poor for the first few weeks so it's best if you avoid strenuous activities," finished Lavi.

"Strenuous activities?"

"Stuff like reading."

"Oh. Right."

They talked for a little more before the pair excused themselves and moved on to the next room, leaving Lilly pretty much left up to her own devices.

After several long minutes of staring aimlessly around the near empty ward she started to feel rather bored. There was still an hour till lunch which meant at least an hour till she saw them again and until then she'll have absolutely nothing to do.

She gave a heavy sigh and leaned back against her pillow gazing blankly up at the pale ceiling. Her eyes unconsciously traced the many cracks and bumps as her thoughts travelled to the day before…her stomach growled.

She looked down in mild confusion before remembering that at least 36 hours has passed since she last ate.

A sudden idea occurred to her and she cast a wary glance at the German nurse who seemed to be deep in conversation with the blonde woman she was tending to.

She sat up then silently slipped her feet into the provided slippers.

The nurse did not turn.

Grinning she stood then walked as quickly and quietly out the ward. She was just out the door when a voice called her back.

"Excuse me but where are you going?"

She turned. It wasn't the German nurse but the Matron who faced her, frowning and eyeing her suspiciously.

"I…I just wanted to take a walk." She replied smiling sweetly.

The Matron raised an eyebrow. She was a rather formidable looking woman, well into her fifties and had seen more than her share of hot-headed youngsters eager to escape the ward with dire consequences, so she wasn't about to fall for the old "I'm just taking a walk" explanation.

"I think it's best if you rest. You've just had an operation for god's sakes. If you need anything call one of the nurses here."

"But…"

"Yes?"

"But…I…I was told to see someone."

The matron looked sceptical. "See someone? Who?"

A pause while she wracked her brain for a name. Any name.

"…Yuu. Kanda Yuu." She blurted out.

"Kanda?" asked the Matron but she wasn't looking at her. Rather she seemed to be looking at someone _behind_ her.

"Did you have some business with me?" stated a familiar...horrifyingly familiar voice.

Lilly felt ready to die.

* * *

Hm..any concrit?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Kanda was absolutely livid with anger. What was that damn Matron thinking, sending a patient down with him to the cafeteria? Can't spare any nurses to look after her. Like hell. The woman can get there herself and he had said as much.

He glowered as he remembered the look the Matron had thrown him and the lecture that had followed after.

There was a sudden lull in conversation as the door opened then whispers erupted as those nearest caught sight of exactly who it was that entered.

"Look, it's him! It's Kanda, Kanda Yu!"

"No way…you can't possibly mean _the_ - my god."

"Kyaa! How do I look?"

Kanda looked straight ahead and stalked over to the counter.

"Oi. What do you want?" he asked brusquely eyeing the flashy menu with distaste. "I'll pay for it," he added as an afterthought.

"…I'm fine. I don't feel like eating anymore," she muttered in a small voice, ignoring the dull ache in her stomach.

Kanda sighed in exasperation. The cafeteria had gone strangely quiet.

"Idiot. If you end up collapsing, it'll be your own fault." Addressing the cook he said, "The usual and congee for her."

"No! It's fine…really."

Kanda tched softly but otherwise ignored her.

Jerry, along with the rest of the cafeteria, had watched their interaction with great interest.

"Oh my Kanda, is this your girl?" he gushed in delight, leaning over the counter so that he could get a better look at her.

Lilly spluttered and quickly denied, feeling several stares boring into her back.

"Just get the orders," said Kanda tersely, drawing out his wallet and shoving a few notes towards the cook.

Jerry needed no further encouragement. He hurried inside and reappeared moments later with two trays.

"Enjoy!"

Kanda nodded curtly before taking his tray and making his way to the far end of the cafeteria. Lilly looked around. There weren't many empty seats and she didn't fancy sharing a table with a total stranger, not those who kept muttering about her anyway.

She sighed then picked up the tray and reluctantly followed suite.

She snuck a glance at the handsome surgeon – who had already begun eating - before sliding into the seat opposite.

He neither looked up nor acknowledged her. It was like she wasn't even there.

Her grip on the tray tightened. "…I'm really sorry about- It just- and thanks for-" She tried to explain.

"Eat," interrupted Kanda bluntly. "I don't need an explanation. It'll only waste my time."

Lilly looked taken aback. "O-ok."

She fidgeted.

"I-I'm…really sorry about what happened earlier. It's just, well, your name was the first thing I thought of and…" she mumbled trailing off awkwardly.

No answer. Not that she expected one. She plunged on regardless.

"Anyway the money for lunch," she reached for her wallet and placed a few notes before him. "It wouldn't be right if you payed for me."

He scoffed. "You're one strange woman." Placing his chopsticks down neatly, he stood.

"Wait! You're going? Already? The money…"

"Forget it. I have work to do."

"Oh." She looked down at her untouched congee. "…I guess I'll just pay next time."

"There won't be a next time," he replied coldly walking towards the door.

Lilly blinked then laughed nervously. "I see you're still angry and for good reason too but…Well, I'll see you around then."

"Che."

And the door closed with a small click.

* * *

Lilly wandered absentmindedly down the long white hallways, her thoughts full of what had happened earlier. She had finished her lunch rather hurriedly, not wishing to stay longer than necessary in the gossiping cafeteria. She didn't think she'd be able to stand another round of questioning.

She'd intended to head straight back to the ward but decided against it, choosing instead to take this time to familiarise herself with the various levels and buildings in which she'll be staying in for the next few days.

"…bleeding, infections, inflammation of the surrounding area are common problems which can occur as a result of…"

Lilly snapped out of her reverie and stopped abruptly before what seemed to be a conference room. Through the glass doors she saw 20 or so people gathered around a lone figure who was pointing to a blurry image on the projection screen.

"Lilly?"

She spun round, accidently knocking the stack of documents from out of Lavi's arms.

"Woah! Easy there."

"Ah! I'm so sorry! Here." She bent, picking up the fallen documents and passed them over looking sheepish.

He grinned. "Nah its fine. No harm done. What're you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, I was taking a walk and…" she glanced back through the glass. Luckily no one seemed to have heard the commotion.

"Hmm? Checking out Yu-chan?" he asked mischievously.

"No! I can't even see their faces."

"Really? I heard from one of the nurses that he invited a girl out to lunch…" Winking he added in an undertone, "and you fit the description she gave pretty well."

Lilly groaned. "It's a misunderstanding. Long story short, I was hungry so I snuck out of the ward but the Matron caught me. Doctor Kanda was passing by and well, we kinda both got told off then got sent down to the cafeteria together…What's so funny?"

Kanda looked up at the sound of a loud crash. He turned in annoyance and saw the usagi bent over double with laughter and looking just like the idiot he was. His eyes landed on the woman beside him and his annoyance seemed to grow by ten-fold.

"Uh…Dr. Kanda? About the-" said a mousy looking girl hesitantly.

"Keep the thought."

The door slammed open.

"Ahaha-Oh it's Yu-chan. We're we too loud?" Lavi crouched gathering up the last of the dropped documents.

Kanda glared. "Leave."

"Aw, so cold…Fine. We'll leave. I mean, it's not like we were planning to stay anyway right Lilly?" He slung an arm around her shoulder.

Kanda's glare intensified. Lilly stared at him apprehensively but he remained stonily silent. For that she was thankful. Instead he turned and stalked back the way he came, slamming the door so hard the glass rattled.

"Not in a good mood eh…" murmured Lavi, gazing thoughtfully through the glass.

"I think we should leave."

"Mmm."

Kanda watched with narrowed eyes as Lavi, with his arm still slung casually around Lilly's shoulders disappeared around the corner, chatting animatedly with her all the while.

"Uh…about my question…"

He turned his attention back to the mousy girl. "Yes?"

"It was about…"

Kanda listened indifferently as the girl quickly explained whatever it was that was on her mind. He answered her professionally then proceeded with the rest of the lesson, ignoring the sudden urge to maim anyone and anything.

* * *

The ward was quiet and relatively empty when she got back; Lavi had excused himself long ago after being dragged away by the ear by an odd looking man who came only up to her shoulder. She frowned, realising that she never caught his name.

"Ah! You're back Miss Lai! Can I help you with anything?"

It was the German nurse from before.

"Uh no. I'm fine," said Lilly, a little fazed by the nervous enthusiasm.

"My name's Miranda Lotto. I'm new here so there're lots of things I don't know."

"Mmm." Lilly picked up an envelope which was left propped up against a thermos flask on her bedside table. She turned it over.

"A middle-aged lady came round not long ago. She left those there when she couldn't find you. She looked really worried. Your mother perhaps?"

"Most likely," she answered distractedly opening the envelope.

"Ah forgive me for saying this but…shouldn't you refrain from reading?"

Lilly paused then shrugged. "True but I think this should be ok…"

She scanned the contents. "She seems well and she's found me another guy." Lilly gave an exasperated sigh.

"She? Another guy?"

"My older sister. She takes it upon herself to set me up on blind dates. It's kinda annoying but I guess it's her way of showing sisterly affection. Oh, she attached a picture this time. Do you want to see?"

She held up the palm sized image.

"He's honest looking," concluded Miranda, scrutinizing the image.

Lilly hummed in agreement.

"A-Are you going to accept?"

Lilly looked up in surprise. To be honest, the thought of accepting never actually crossed her mind. She looked back down at the photo. The man grinned good-naturedly back.

"…I don't know," she said at last. "It's unlikely we'll be able to meet face to face so my only methods of communication are through letters and phone calls. Speaking of which, is there a telephone I can use around here?"

"Um…I think there's one on the ground floor, near the pathology department."

"Ground floor…right. Thanks Miranda."

* * *

Kanda scowled as he made his way past the overly giggly nurses and into his blissfully silent office. Idiots, the whole lot of them.

He sighed and sank exhaustedly into his seat.

It had been a typically long day.

Flicking idly through the pile of manila folders left on his desk, he came across a name which caught his eye.

_Lilly Lai_

He stared at it for a few seconds before opening it. He skimmed through the lengthy details dully. Nothing worth noting there. Skipping to the last page, he saw Lenalee's familiar handwriting detailing the check-up conducted this morning.

_Date: XX/XX/19XX_

_Time: 11:34am_

_Nurse: Lenalee Lee_

_Patient: Lilly Lai_

_Blood pressure – 120/80_

_Heart rate – 84bps (Lavi?)_

_Temperature – 36.7_

_Notes: Keep Lavi _well away_ from recovering patients – especially young females. _

Tch. So the idiot was causing trouble again. Typical. Flirting with patients, sounds just like him.

Kanda growled. For some reason the idea of that damned usagi and that woman together…His jaw clenched and he shut the folder with more force than necessary causing a small rip to appear on the spine.

It was none of his business who Lavi chose to flirt with nor with whom that woman decided to befriend.

He didn't care and he never would so there's no point in wasting more time dwelling on the matter.

…Not that it mattered to begin with.

"Che."

Kanda stood and walked stiffly out of his office feeling more annoyed than ever.

He wasn't in denial. Really.

* * *

Whew. Long chapter. Well...for me it is.

So. Revew? XD


	4. Notice!

Hi guys! - (No I'm not dead.)

Sorry about this late notice but this fanfic is gonna go on hiatus for a while…well…until our school term finishes anyway.

Meanwhile…if you have any suggestions or comments you're welcome to PM or contact me in some other way ^^

Also, a big thank you to everyone who has supported this fanfic so far. It really means a lot to nooby writers like I…

Anyways I should probs stop talking and wasting time. So go on then. Close this tab/window or w/e and continue on to your next story.

Happy reading!

- DiamondsAndSpades


End file.
